Kikyome's Story
by Therealkikyome
Summary: Changed Summary:what's going on? Inuyasha and Rukia are in love, Kagome AND Kikyome are pregnant with Ichigo's baby. Naraku and Aizen aren't evil anymore; the shinigamis are living in the human world, no hollows. No demons, all because of forbidden Kidou used by Kikyome. WARNING: Characters may be a bit OOC


Kikyome's story: **A Bleach and Inuyasha crossover**:

Summary: what's going on? Inuyasha and Rukia are in love, Kagome AND Kikyome are pregnant with Ichigo's baby. Naraku and Aizen aren't evil anymore; the shinigamis are living in the human world, no hollows. No demons, all because of forbidden Kidou used by Kikyome. **WARNING: Characters may be a bit OOC**

A/N: hey guys! This a new fanfic, as you can see, but I just want to tell you that Kikyome Andrea Higura and any some of the other characters belong to me. You can do whatever you like to the bleach and Inuyasha characters but please message me when you want to use one of my characters. Love you and thanks! This is also an Updated chapter. I feel like I am not doing all of my best so I am taking time in each chapter for all you readers.

**Chapter one**: **The Well Breaks **

"What's going on?!" Kagome yelled.

"This was Naraku's doing." Inuyasha growled.

"No… Naraku couldn't have done this to the sacred well. He is not strong enough." Kikyo corrected Inuyasha. At this very moment, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were all stuck at the bottom of the sacred well. They had tried many attempts to get out but were vitally stuck. There were continuous drops of wood and rocks hitting them so they had trouble trying to climb out. They just couldn't think of how any of this was possible. They sucked in breath as a huge tree trunk came falling towards them… Their eyes closed, bodies moved closer together. Was this the last?

"Oh, Sango!" A hard slap was heard. Everyone had turned to see that Miroku fell down with a raged Sango standing over him.

"Really Miroku, You want to be a pervert at a time like this?!" Sango shouted and glared.

"Stop fooling around!" Inuyasha yelled. They all quickly huddled back together, hoping they were getting out or that they were at least dreaming.

They only counted down in their minds.

3… 2… 1

Silence.

The only noise heard was the sounds of their hearts beating and ragged breathing. Before they could even move a bit, there was a sudden rush of wind that felt like they were being pulled apart. The wind blew and blew **hard** until everything was still. After a minute, they opened their eyes to see an odd place. Kagome's eyes widened as she knew exactly where they were. The birds chirping, people walking around in school uniforms (though they weren't the same as her uniform), and the many houses. Only one place could be this way: The Modern Era of Japan.

"I'm home!" she yelled in excitement. They looked at Kagome in confusion at what she was saying.

"What?" Sango tilted her head slightly. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took in their surroundings while Kikyo, Miroku and Sango were eager for Kagome's answers.

"Come with me-" Kagome began to walk but was stopped.

"You! Who are you?!" a male voice shouted. They turned to see a tall teen male, who looked Kagome's age, with bright orange hair, and chocolate brown eyes in a school uniform. He was in front of a teen girl with long orange hair and grey eyes, a very tall and dark male who was Mexican, and another male with black hair, Blue eyes and glasses. The glare that the orange haired teen was making had made Inuyasha make a face that did not go unnoticed by Kagome. Inuyasha opened his mouth but was stopped by Kagome before he could say something bad or violent.

"Um… we sort of just got lost…" Kagome spoke. The orange haired teen raised a brow and glanced at his friend with black hair. The black haired teen looked back at the orange haired teen with a skeptical look.

"No… it seems more like you appeared out of nowhere." The black haired teen spoke with a tinge of superiority.

"We just-"

"It's probably a bad idea to try to explain this. You might say the wrong thing… so I suggest that you leave here now." The black haired teen glared interrupting Kagome. The way that Kagome was being spoken to angered Inuyasha. So Inuyasha decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha shouted.

"...I'm going to have to use force if you do not leave from this area this instant." The teen glared. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and laughed with a tinge of show-off at his sword. Kagome tried to stop him but failed.

"I doubt it." Inuyasha ran towards the teen.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha did not listen to her and kept running. The black haired male did not move at all. Inuyasha was about to hit him until he was stopped by a strong force. Inuyasha eyes widened at what he saw in front of him.

"You think you're so great because you got a big ass sword? Think again." The orange hair teen spoke. The orange haired teen had stopped Inuyasha sword with his own. Inuyasha looked at Ichigo's sword and was amazed he could carry such a sword. Ichigo saw the jealous look he was giving the sword and laughed at him with a grin.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked with a death glare, not finding the guy very amusing.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the teen that has a bigger and better sword than yours." Ichigo smirked as he pushed Inuyasha back with a barely there force. Inuyasha growled and managed to balance himself from the blow. Kikyo quickly stood beside him with a bow and arrow, with a look of anger.

"I dare you to hurt Inuyasha in any way." Kikyo spoke murderously.

"Well, I can't allow you to hurt Ichigo in any way myself. That's my job." the black haired male teen spoke. He stood next to Ichigo with a glowing and bigger bow and arrow than Kikyo's bow and arrow. Both groups had paused and thought it was quite ironic of how similar they were. But they didn't know at ALL how similar they would later learn they were.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled and stood in front of Inuyasha. The orange haired girl pulled Ichigo back.

"Guys, let's talk. Do we have to fight?" the girl asked looking at everyone with a frown.

"Orihime…" Ichigo looked at her with slightly widened eyes.

"She's right guys! Come on! Don't start a fight!" Kagome yelled. Both groups sighed knowing the two girls were right. Ichigo and Inuyasha both glared still holding their swords tightly.

"Inuyasha put that sword down... now." Kagome spoke with fire in her voice. Inuyasha muttered something unheard and put his sword in its sheath. Ichigo shortly after put his sword up, still glaring.

"You first…" Ichigo spoke.

"Why not you-"

"Um, I don't know, because you appeared out of nowhere in front of my house!" Ichigo yelled. There was a complete awkward silence.

"Ichigo?" a female voice spoke. Ichigo turned to see a girl with long white hair and dark blue eyes walking up to him. Ichigo gave her a hug and kissed her forehead and soon noticed the worried look in her eyes.

"Hey… is everything ok?" he asked his girlfriend, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah… I just got worried when I felt that strong riatsu." She spoke. Ichigo kissed her and apologized for worrying her. He then noticed the knife in her hands and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" Ichigo gulped. She smirked, "I thought I might need it."

"For what?!" he looked at her. She only giggled.

"Kikyome…" he glared. She only replied with one of her mottos.

"Killing." She spoke in an evil cold tone and then winked innocently while having a giggling fit. Ichigo sighed as Sango and Miroku glanced at each other.

"Only one person would respond like that…" Sango said.

"It can't possibly be her…" Miroku responded. The two looked closely and their eyes widened.

"Wait a minute… Kikyome?!" Sango and Miroku yelled at the same time. Inuyasha group turned and stared with wide eyes. Kikyome then looked at the group; her eyes widening as she thought her mind was trying to play tricks on her.

"Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha and… Sesshomaru? What are you all doing _**here**_?!" she yelled.

"It's nice to see you too, Kikyome." Inuyasha glared.

Ichigo looked at Kikyome in confusion, "You know them…?" Ichigo asked.

"Do I know them? They're the ones I've been telling you guys about." Kikyome stated. Ichigo looked at Kikyome in shock.

"You mean the ones you said were boring, weak, and ignorant?" Ichigo asked. The group glared at Kikyome.

"No… That was something completely different. The other… you know…" she said giving a sign. His eyes widened.

"You're joking right?" Ichigo responded.

"Sadly, No, I'm not." She said in disgust. Ichigo's nose began bleeding as he passed out.

"This is going to be interesting…" Inuyasha smirked as Kikyome caught the nose bleeding Ichigo.

**TO BE CONTINUED…IN CHAPTER 2**


End file.
